Robin and Haley: Tales From The Sea
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: I left camp to go to Jump City... oh yeah and my brother's leader of the Teen Titans. I'm going to get in trouble and probably blow something up... great the demigod is related to a hero! Robstar, Bbrae, FLinx and Nico/Oc  Up for adoption
1. The Meeting

**Robin and Haley Tales From The Sea**

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

Why am I sitting in a car with Mr.D., my camp director and Chiron going to a city called Jump City. Only one answer, my brother found me and I'm supposed to live with him at least till I blow something up. At least it's near the sea. Great, I can see my dad more.

"Haley." Mr.D. said.

"Yes?" I asked in my most polite voice.

"We will see you in six months." Chiron said.

"I know, but I'm nervous. What happens if a Hellhound attacks and he sees it? Or an Empusa?" I said.

"Nothing will happen." Mr.D. said, surpislying I'm the only demigod he likes.

"Ok," I said still not sure.

"Ok, he we are." Chiron said as Mr.D. stopped the car.

**Robins Pov**

"So, what do you know about her?" BB said. He knows I haven't seen her in ten years.

"BB he hasn't seen her in ten years, she could be totally different." Raven said.

"She's dyslexia, and has ADHD." I said.

"What's dyslexia?" Starfire asked.

"It's where it's really hard to read and write." I said.

"Oh." She replied. Then the car stopped and I saw her step out.

**Haley's POV**

Here starts trying to lead a normal life and FAILING! I thought to myself.

"Hey Haley." Robin said.

"Hi." I said and raised my head up and looked at him, he eyes got wide.

**Robin Pov**

My face got red, her face was the same, but with a bit of worry and there was a scar on the left side of her face.

"You know it's rude to stare." She said as she walked around to the trunk and got her one duffel bag.

"I know." I said.

"Then why do it." She snapped at me and Cyborg's water bottle exploded.

"What was that." I asked a little bit worried about her.

"Nothing." She said.

Ok." I said.

Then I heard her mumble sotething like, "You would never know about me."

Could my sister be evil.

**Dun Dun DAAAAA!!!!!!! PJO fans know what she is a DEMIGOD!!!!!!! More correctly Poseidon's girl. He broke the oath TWICE!!!!!!!!**


	2. Why Do You Keep Staring At Me

Me: YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!

Seirra: What?

Me: I got an Excellent in piano.

Seirra: Yay for you.

Me: Disclamer I only own Haley

Seirra: And the chatbox.

**Chapter 2**

**Why do you keep staring at me???**

Stupid tower, stupid heroes, not demigods cause technically we are heroes. Me being a daughter of Poseidon make me a good sword fighter since my other brother, Percy leader of the second Titan war and won, trains me harder than anyone else. So I'm sitting on my bed staring at my wall then Robin walks in.

"You need to learn how to knock." I snapped at him.

"Sorry, um we want you to meet some of our friends." He said.

'Yeah, right why would I want to meet any of your stupid friends.' I thought to myself, but I said, "Sure."

"This is BumbleeBee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos," he said poiting to a girl that looked like a bee, a guy that was checking me out, a guy that looked like an Alantian, and two twins saying something in spanish, "Argent, Gnaark, Herlard, Hot Spot, Lighting," stupid person you do not make lighting Zesus does, "Melvin, Jericho, Jinx, Kid Flash, Killowat," how stupid are these names, "Kole, Pantha, Red Star, Teether, Thunder," wow they have stupid names, "Timmy Tantrum, Tranm, Wildebeast, and Jinx's little sister Liddlyia."

"Hi." I said as rolled my eyes at them and Aqualad keeps on staring at me.

"Hi," Liddlyia said, "You have ADHD and Dysexlia, right."

"Yep." I said.

"I do to." She said.

'Another demigod' I thought.

"Haley," Aqualad said.

"Yes." I replied coldly.

"Can I talk to you, privaletly?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

'Does he know my secret?' I thought.

**Does he know the secret? What chater will be in my chatbox next chapter, and Where is my ipod?**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BIT YOU!!!!!!!!! JUST KIDDING, BUT REVIEW! **


	3. IM Surpise

**Chapter 3**

'NO!!!!!' I yelled in my head when Aqualad took me to the dock.

"Jump." He said, I gave him a are you crazy look.

"I know who you are." He said as I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Your friends with my dad." I said kinda mad because he could at least told me he knew one of them.

"Yep, your dad's Poseidon god of the sea." He replied back.

"You still want me to jump?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as I ran in a done a perfect dive.

I love being underwater, maybe I should freak him out so I'm going to Los Angles it's just about thirteen miles away. I love swimming, I should becuse I'm princess of the sea, Percy, Nico, Thailia, and I made that up because where all children of the big three.

"Hi, Annabeth." I said as she opened the door.

"Oh the gods Hailey." She said, "What are you doing here? Is someone in trouble? What?"

"I'm bored, no, and this is what Aqulad gets for making me jump." I said as she lead me in her apartment.

"HAILEY!!!!" My half-brother Percy says to me as I walk into the living room.

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him, he likes it when Annabeth calls him that and hates it when I do it.

Tower

"Where is she?" Robin yelled at Aqualad.

"She told me not to tell." Aqualad said.

"She went in the water you can follow her." Robin said then an image of her showed up.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Where are you?!" Robin yelled at her.

"Hey don't yell at my baby sister." A guy said.

"Percy, you are such an embarrassment sometimes." Hailey said.

"She's my sister to." Robin said.

"Do you know her secret." The guy named Percy said.

"Annabeth do you know if Nico's in the Underworld visiting his dad?" Hailey asked and Robin's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, he is." Annabeth said.

"See ya." Hailey said as she ran her hand though the message.

"Underworld...... Greek Mythology." Raven said.

"I not telling anything." Aqualad said.


	4. You Have A Sword

**Chapter 4**

"HAILEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Robin screamed at me when I walked in...... yeah never met a half-blood.

"Come on, Robin," Aqualad said, "She's used to going missing like faced off the planet all the time." I nodded.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Well, looks like daughter of the sea has found some friends." A fury said coming out of the shadows and Aqualad looked like he wanted to kill it, Robin and all of the other except for Lyddiyla looked scared, and I glared at her and got my sword out.

"What's a lip gloss tube going to do?" BB asked.

"Shut the Hades up." Lyddiyla said.

"Yeah." I said as I took the cap off of it and it turned onto my sword.

"YOU HAVE A SWORD?!?!?!?!?!" Cyborg asked/screamed.

"She's a half-blood." Aqualad said.

"And you knew?" Robin asked.

"Kill first, then ask question later." I said.

"What first?!" Robin asked/screamed.

"Daughter of the sea," The Fury said to me, "I'm not here for you. "I'm here for the daughter of the dead." Lyddiyla looked scrared as the Underworld.

"I'm not letting anyone near her!" I screamed as I lunged toward it.

_Whoosh _

'I'm dead' I thought when they saw that happen.

BumbleBee Pov

What happen? That thing it looked werid and then that sword........ Huh?

Speedy Pov

Ares is my grandad so maybe I can go out with her.......

Aqualad Pov

I wonder what the others are thinking.

Mas y Menos

..................................................................................................................... Whoosh!

Argent

Wow.........

Gnarrk

Me confused.

Herlad

Umm...... that was weird.

Hot Spot

What was that thing and why did she kill it?

Lighting

Oh joy..... at least she's not a daughter of Zeus.

Melvin

Ok, that was weird.

Jericho

That was weird......

Jinx

All the time I thought I was the reason Lyddiyla was being chased by monsters. It was because she was whatever Hailey is.

Kid Flash

That was....... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Killowat

Ummm......... okay do not get on her bad side........

Kole

I saw one of them..... the girl not the monster he was fighting another one it looked like a dog......

Pantha

Robin

WHAT JUST HAPPEN!!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!

* * *

Me: Okay I would like to thank, ilovejustinbieber22 for reviewing in chapter 1, Katie Kaye for reviewing in chapters 1 and 3, Solartiger for reviewing in chapter 2, and all the others I'm to lazy to write!!!!!!


	5. Someone Passed Out

**Chapter 5**

"As Aqualad has already stated I'm a demigod." I said.

"What is this demigod you speak of?" Starfire asked,

"Well....... ummmm..... when a mortal falls in love with a god or goddess then they have a child called a demigod....... and then a Styar finds them and bring them to Camp Half Blood." I said.

"Yeah and my grandfather was a child of Apollo." Speedy said.

"Robin someones passed out." BB said.

Nico Pov

I have to see my girl once more before I go back to camp. So I shadow travel to Titans (Teen Titans and I might bust her out of it) Tower and I just go though and I get to the main room and I let the shadows uncover me.

"With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." I said as I passed out.

"Robin someones passed out." I heard someone said.

**I know it's short and I'm tired..........**


	6. Haley's boyfriend Nico Di Angelo

Me: OMG I AM SOOOO GOING TO PUT JUSTIN BIEBER IN CHATBOX!!!!!!!!

Chasity: Why????

Me: He's hot and I going to make him sing!!!!

Sierra: Your _too _obsessed with him.

Me: I that a bad thing?

Chasity: YEAH!!!!!!

Me: I only own Haley, Lyddilya, and.....

Chastity and Seirra: THE CHATBOX!!!!!

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth Comes Out**

Lyddilya Pov

Me...... child of the dead. How could that happened, I can't belive it, but aren't they super powerful.

"I was nerrvous when I found out." Haley said coming up to me.

"Where really powerful aren't we?" I asked as she nodded.

"Don't worry, the fate of Oylimpas is safe." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before I was claimed about four years ago there was a second Titan vs. Gods war. My brother was a hero. His choice was to deystory or save Olympias, he gave Luke Castalan son of Heremes a knife, Luke's old knife and Luke kill himself to save the world." She said, "my boyfriend Nico, the one whos passed out, he was in the war. There was a few who died."

"Lot of pressure." I said.

"It's not really that bad." She said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." She said.

"How's old is Nico?" I asked.

"Seventeen." She said. I looked at her.

"How old are you?" She asked me.

"Eleven." I said.

"Then, in six months I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood." She said.

Nico Pov

'Where am I?' I thought.

"Who are you." A werid little green dude asked me.

"Nico Di Angelo." I said.

"Nico!!!!!" Haley said as she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey." I said giving her a peck on the check.

"Haley who is this." A guy with black hair and a mask over his eyes said.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, and my boyfriend." She said as she gave me a peck on the lips.


	7. Robin Has A Breakdown

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or PJO.

**Chapter 7 **

**Robin Has A Breakdown**

"What are you thinking? Aren't your dads mortal enemies?" Robin took a breathe from his breakdown. "Aren't you all technically related?"

I took a breathe before answering. "My head hurts, not technically, but they don't like each other." I took a pause trying to figure out how to word the next answer. "Our DNA from our Olympian parent doesn't show for us, and they're like one big adopted family, so a child of Hades can date a child of Poseidon, or a child of Poseidon can date a child of Athena."

He looked confused then calmed down, like he understanded. "Oh shiny!" I said looking at Nico's new skull ring he gave me he's old one. "Sorry, shiny thing and ADHD dose not go good together."

"So Nico, you good at video games?" BB asked coming up to the couch.

"Yeah," Nico said as Cyborg handed him a remote and they started playing.

"Help! There's a crazy woman trying to give me a makeover!" Jinx yelled coming into the main room, I thought she was still in there. Following her was Aphrodite.

"Haley!" Aphrodite screamed as she ran toward me with a hug. "Oh my Zesus! I feel hidden romace in here!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, who?" I asked sounding like a daughter of Aphrodite, well my best friend, Belinda meaning beautiful, so yeah spend time with her and Nico you become like one of them.

"Let's see......." She said trailing off, "you two, you two, and," she pointed to Cyborg and Bee and Beast Boy and Raven, there face was red as one of Apollo's cows.

"Here comes awkwardness." I said getting up and going to the kitchen.

**Slade's Pov**

"Are you sure?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, these people are the four most powerful and there's one I don't know the name." Marcus said.

"So, Percy Jackson, Haley Grayson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and a missing one."

"Yes."

**Me: Okay that was short, sorry i came up with this in band! BAND!**


	8. First Day, Agian

**Chapter 8**

**First Day, Again**

"Halley, get up!" Robin yelled as I tried to roll over. I did not want to get up. "I throw water on you!" 'Right,' I thought, 'that will work NOT.'

"It won't work." I said rolling out of bed and walking to my closet. I picked out my Camp Half Blood t-shirt, black skinny jeans, camp necklace with four beads, a black bead with the names of the minor gods and godesses, and Hades, a helm of darkness and trident, a arrow, and a engagement ring. I put on my turquoise Converse, and Nico's skull ring.

"Come on, or you're going to be late." Cyborg said coming into my room as I pulled my black hair in a "preppy" pony tail.

"Looking good." He said as I rolled my eyes. "I know you have a boyfriend." I got my turquoise backpack and walked out.

"Hi, I'm Natasha." A preppy blond girl said, she had a blue Abromcie and Finch t-shirt that said Class Flirt in pink, American Eagle jeans, and blue ballet flats.

"Halley." I said looking strait toward the door that said "Oififce", but I think it said Office.

"Natasha," I said, "since you're probably not going to leave me alone, and I'm Dysleic so can you show me where the office is."

"Shure." She said looking overly excited as a tall blond haired boy with tan skin. She looked at him the way I look at Nico, with love and passion.

"You like him." I said rolling her eyes, wow I have been spending _too _much time with Belinda.

"I know, so what do you think of him?" She asked I think she has a daughter of Aphrodite for a friend, maybe Adora, she nice to me since I been a "Barbie Doll" for her when she was bored.

"Okay class, today we have a new student, Halley Jackson." My Algebra, Ms. Mince, told the class. A few his and hellos were disturbed. "Sit beside Nat." Nat was about five foot three, with red hair, he was like the athletic type.

"Hi, I'm Nat Johnson." He said as I got to my seat and sat down. I waved, "if you need any help, I'm good in this class."

"Good, I'm Dysleic, so I need all the help I can get." I said looking at my shoe as the teacher was talking about math. This would be a weird day.

"Halley!" Natasha yelled at me at lunch. I saw Jess, daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night, waving at me. I sat with Jess.

"Hey, glad to see you're in one piece." She said as I rolled my eyes and hit her on the shoulder playfully. "Kidding."

"Hey, death's girlfriend." Mark, son of Dionysus, said. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out at him.

"At least my dad, isn't working because his daddy said to, and a wine drinker." I smirked as Jess looked at me like I was insane. I might just be, you never know.

"Hey, my dad's the god of wine." He growled as water sparyed him in the face.

"What just happen here?" Natasha said looking at me.

"Nothing much." I said popping a french fry in my mouth.


	9. Dreams are Crazy

**I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams are crazy**

Haley's Pov

_I looked from where I was. I lifted my head up, I was in chains. I looked to the right, I saw my half-brother, Percy. He's face was scarred and it was barely breathing. I wanted to get out and get him some nectar. I looked up ane what I saw in his sea green eyes where pain and hurt. I looked at the the wall to my right. Nico and Lyddilya where sitting chained up. Nico sleeping, probably because he used his powers. Lyddilya was confused, she didn't;t know what was going on. Then the wall right in front of me was Thalia. "What's going on?!" She screamed. Then sharp pain and a lot of screaming. I saw a guy with a black and orange mask. _

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed shotting up from the bed and catching my breathe.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked running in my room.

Tears where in my eyes, my breathe was fast and short, "Just a bad dream."

Nico's Pov

_I looked at the floor, I quickly rose up there was a guy in a orange and black mask his finger was right under Haley's jaw she turned away. "Not too soon, your brother will be here." The dude said. I looked and saw Percy, so it had to be her other brother, Robin. I looked right in front of Haley and Thailia was there. She was in pain her eyes reached over to my right, there was Lyddilya. My sister. No one hurts my sister. _

"Nico are you okay?" Chiron said shaking me.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I said and he looked worried.

Thalia Pov

_I saw Nico, next to this girl and he looked like he wanted to kill the person that did this to her. I looked closely, she had black hair, and black eyes. Daughter of Hades, Nico's sister. Right in front of me I saw Haley and Percy in chains like me. She mouthed 'What are you going to do?' I have no clue. The weird guy had a black and orange mask he was off the the side of me. I heard thunder and lighting in the distance._

"Thalia." Phobe said, "Thalia wake up."

"Huh?" I said, "Oh I'm awake."

Percy Pov

_"HALEY!" I heard someone yell. I looked beside me, I saw Haley, her black hair was tangled, her sea green eyes full of fear. On the wall to our right I saw Nico and a girl with black hair and black eyes. _

_"LYDDILYA!" I heard someone scream. Then I saw right in front of us, Thalia. _

_"Yeah, no one calls from us." She scoffed._

_"ROBIN! JINX!" Haley, and the girl I presumed to be Lyddilya yelled._

_"All in time." A werid dude with a black and orange mask said._

"Who ah." I said, "Bad dream." I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walked out of my cabin and to the big house.


	10. I Get Kidnapped

**Chapter 10 **

**I Get Kidnapped**

I walk to school as I heard someone behind me. It sounded like footsteps and arguing.

"Connor, just grab her." One guy said.

"Travis, she can hurt me." The other one said. I turned around and saw Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. "Grab her!" Connor said as they grabbed me and pushed around me to where they parked the car.

"If you where getting me out of school you could of just told me." I said walking to the sliver limo that we bought to pick up campers in style. The Athena cabin picked it out.

"Halley!" Nico said giving me a bear hug as I entetered the limo. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Can you two stop that! I"M A HUNTER OF CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" I recognized that voice way to well, Thalia.

"Sorry Thal." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I don't like you two kissing either." I looked and saw Percy on the other side of the limo.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled as I gave him a hug.

"Isn't there suppose to be one more?" Connor asked.

"I found a new demigod, so I suppose it's her." I said hopping to the driver seat with a lot of "HEY!"s. "Can we pick up Jess and Mark while where at it?"

Jess Point of View

"Mark stop it!" I screamed as he picked me up and spined me around. As I heard a horn beep I saw the camp's silver limo and Haley was driving.

"Wannna det out of class today?" She asked as we climbed in.

"Okay," Percy started off, "who is the mysterious girl that we need to pick up?"

"Liddlyia." Haley said as we drove off.

Liddlyia's Point of View

'Crud, I late, agian.' I thought as I ran to school. My teacher, Mrs. Bernette, was going to kill me. She was a tall women, about forty, she had black hair cut in a bob, and was really energetic.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _I heard a car horn. I was a silver limo, the kind that the door goes up and down weirdly, but cool.

"Come on, Liddlyia," I heard someone say and it was Haley, "we're going to camp a little eariler than planned."

"A little earlier, it's February, and camp starts in June." I said hopping in.


	11. Can I Get A Tazer?

Can I Get A Tazer?

**AN: Okay, sorry for not updating. My uncle died Thrusday, so not enough computer time for me. I got this idea and wrote it in homeroom and Social Studies. Thanks Mikey! Disclamer: I do not own PJO or Teen Titans, but I would like Nico for myself.**

Haley's POV

"Can I..." I started.

"No!" Percy snapped, we had been doing this for about four hours. All I wanted was a TAZER!

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"Because," I crossed my arms, "I do not want my little sister zapping people because they make her mad."

It's true, I do have a temper, last time I lost it was hilirous.

"CONOR! TRAVIS!" I screamed. They died my hair pink. PINK! I would've been fine with an ocean color, but pink, that spells trouble.

I ran into the area where they were practing with each other. I foucused and squrited water on them. "HEY!" They screamed at me angry.

"WHY DID YOU DYE MY HAIR PINK?"

"Ummmm........" Conor said, as I ran at them with my sword.

"Hey." Nico said making me snap back to reality, "what are you thinking of?"

"When Connor and Travis dyed my hair pink." Conor turned from the passenger seat and Travis looked in the mirror since he was driving.

"What happened after they died it?" Liddlyia asked.

"We got cut." Connor said lifting up his arm, there was a small scar below his wrist. I smirked.

"Percy, can I get a tazer?" I asked, whiler Jess and Mark sighed.

"No." He said as I kissed Nico making Thailia pretend to gag.

**AN: Okay, now I need to tell you something. The limo is on my proflie page. Also, do you think Slade's spy should be a s son of daughter of Nyx, Dementer, Hestia, Hermes, or Aphordite? You will have till May 29, 2010; when I get home from the last day of school (yes, I know that is a Saturday). The best on will win!**


	12. Welcome

**Welcome**

AN: Tada! For the record you can still vote. I am an open-reviwer so anyone that reads can vote! Okay, before you read just a little head's up; camp will look different from TLO.

Disclamer: I only own OCs.

Liddlya's Pov

After three day of driving I'm beat. Jinx and Robin probably alreadly have sent eveyone one of the Teen Titans looking for us. I can see it now "Sisters of Robin and Jinx: Missing."

"Don't worry." Mark said smiling down at me.

"Yeah," Jess jumped in, "we've been chased by everything." She smiled at me. "Once we cross the border; safe." I looked at her confused.

"What she means," Haley said breaking her kiss with Nico, "is that no one other than demigods, our godly parents, and Rachel the Oracle is allowed in without special permission."

"Yeah, my tree," Thaila started, "protected camp; when Luke," she cringed at the name, "poisend it we had to get the Colden Fleece from the Sea of Monsters."

"Then, the magic worked _too_ well and Picone Face came out of the tree." Percy quickly stated.

"Come on," Connor said pulling us out.

"We're here!" Travis finished for him.

"Welcome back." I heard hundereds of times since I was hiding behid Haley nobody saw me.

"Lyddlya," I frosze when I heard my name. "Welcome to Camp-Half Blood you'll meet Mr.D., then to the unclaim cabin until you're claomed." They gut said, wait the guy was half _horse_. He's Charon, no, Chiron! Chiron the Centar.

"You're Chiron." I starmmered.

"Why yes child. Come one," he said as he lifted meon his back," time to meet Mr.D."

As we rode I heard Mark yell; "Don't call my dad the wine dude!"

AN: Okay no more cahpter till the 29th so people can vote. Also if you have a Moshi Monster friend me and on the message thingy write "Fanfiction." My name is queen92a.


	13. Daugher of Athena dates son of Ares

_Author's Note: Poll done, so let's look at our votes! Two for Demeter, one for Nyx, and surprisingly one for one I din't put on there Erebos! So Demeter wins! I'll put three kids of Demeter and you all will guess which one. The ones who guess it right will get a met ion in a story (probably my cooking partner in My New Life or talked about in here) and that will be for the first one who gets it right!_

_Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Titans!_

**Daughter of Athena dates son of Ares**

Haley's Point of View

I walked toward the cabins and plopped down on the front porch of the Poseidon cabin. I looked at the order of the cabins since they had redone them. We still had the U, but it was a lot longer and pretty much all of the cabins looked different. They were a lot bigger with two bedrooms, one for guys and one for girls, and a bathroom.

I looked over across from me at the Hades cabin. I was pure black, with Greek fire burning off of the torches. The inside of it was black and they had an extra room with a ditch to summon the dead. Nico summed up my parents, that's how I knew where Robin was.

"Boo!" I heard someone scream in my ear. I looked at it was Heather, daughter of Athena, and Mary-gold, Fern, and Hazel, daughters of Demeter walking my way. Heather had a smile on her face. Probably because her long time chrush, Jacob, son of Ares asked her out.

Heather was wearing a plain black t-shirt, white jeans, and her black vans. Her brown (only Athena child with that color) hair was straightened and side parted over one eye. Very usually for her. Everyone thought she would be the daughter of Hades. Hey, she was in a bad mood, technically she was kidnapped my a satyr named Oak. Would you?

Mary-gold's golden blond hair was curled. She had on a yellow sun dress with yellow sandals. Probably going to go on a date with Brad, son of Erebos. He was a sweet boy with black hair and navy blue eyes.

Fern had a white sun dress with flowers on the end, black leggings, and gold flip flops. Her chocolate brown hair was in a french braid hanging off her shoulder and was top with a big orange floppy hat. She never fought only when Chiron mad her so she has like seven outfits and washes them each week. She's also a diabetic.

Hazel was the outcast one of her sisters as everyone says. She was wearing a light purple top, blue jean mini skirt, a dark purple belt, and those really tall sneakers in navy blue. Her light brown hair had a white berret and sliver earrings, and a heart locket. Her green eyes had eyeshadow and mascara on it to. Very unusually for the Demeter children.

"Guess what?" Heather said really happy for a reason. Her gray eyes was spakrling with exciment like when I saw in Annabeth's when Percy proposed to her.

"What?" I asked. I had a feeling it was about Jacob, but you never know.

"JACOB ASKED ME OUT!" She screamed to where it about busted my ear drum.

"That's very good, but you almost made my ear bleed." I said walking into my cabin.

_Author's Note: Okay, Tada! I will try to update all I can this week since I'm going to Pennsylvania Wednesday. YAY! So is it Mary-gold, Fern, or Hazel! Remember the first one gets to be mentioned in a story! I will tell the story next chapter which will be up next Monday!_


	14. Two Claimed

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter! YAY! Oh the gods, I got Fang today! THANKS HEATHER! I came up with this chapter and wrote it while I was out of state. I didn't get to write it yesterday. I forgot. DON"T HURT ME! So, there. NEW CHAPTER! Sorry, hyper. Okay, before the chapter begins. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Teen Titans. I would like Nico and Speedy for myself. Mostly I want Nico. _

**Two Get Claimed**

Robin's Point of View

'Where is she?' I thought to myself. It was elven o' clock at night. If Haley was going to be out and not come home she would've called. I grabbed the Titans communicator.

"Hello?" She asked as I let out a breath of relief.

"I'm going to ask this nicely," I said taking a breath. "Where are you?"

"Camp Half-Blood." She said I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked getting up and pacing around the room.

"Because," She said as paused.

Haley's Point of View

"Because," I said then paused. I didn't know why we were here really. I knew it had something to do with the dreams. The weird thing is it started with me, I woke up. Then, it continued with Nico. Then, Thalia and finally, it finished with Percy.

"Because why?" Robin asked right as the conch shell blew for dinner. Get out of explaining free card. Yes. Also, tonight's my date with Nico.

"Gotta go!" I said running toward door, I shut off the communicator. Threw it on my bed and walked out the door.

"Hey Nico." I said sitting on the bench between him and Connor Stoll. After the big war, they took the table rule down. So, I sit with Nico all the time. He put his arm around my waist.

"Hey." He said kissing my forhead trailing down to my check, then my lips. I wanted to kiss him back, but he pulled away to quick.

"Nico." Percy said glaring at him.

"What?" I asked a I took a drink of my tea. I love tea. It's so good. Stupid Adhd.

"Please," Percy started, "do not kiss my little sister in front of me." I rolled my eyes and kiss Nico full on the lips right in front of everyone he kissed me back. Then, I pulled back.

"You and Annabeth kiss in front of me all the time." I stated. They turned almost as red as Apollo's cows. I smirked as Nico kiss the hollow of my neck.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUTE!" I heard an Aphrodite daughter yell. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Chiron said as things got quieter, that was after we burnt food for our parents. He clopped to the center and monitored Lyddilya and another on. I think his name was Nathan. I'm not for sure. Either way, they came up to the center with Chiron. "Today," He started off, " we have new campers. This is Lyddilya," he pointed to her, " and this is Nathan." Sweet, I got it right.

Nathan was about four foot three. He had dirty blond hair, and golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a v-neck short sleeve sweater, faded blue jeans, and green converse.

Lyddliya, who recently had been kidnapped by the Aphrodite kids, was wearing a pink tank top, a demin mini skirt, pink leggings, and her black converse. Probably because they _tried_ to put her in high heels. Turns out she threw them at one.

"Look." I heard Travis and Connor say. I elbowed Connor in the gut. I looked up. Lyddliya had a skelton over her head. and Nathan had a flame.

"Welcom Lyddliya Hex, daughter of Hades and Nathan Maines son of Hestia.

_Author's Note: Okay, TADA! I added like a chapter to this. it was the Aw one. Next, will be Nico and Haley's date. You can use this idea. ONLY if you pm me and ask me about it. Give me the main oc name. If it is close to Haley. I will write no. Any other time yes. ASK ME FIRST! I want at leat one review or next chapter. This is my most popular story, right now as I'm typing I have 2,339 hits. I want reviews._


	15. Date

_Author's Note: Okay, new chapter YAY! Okay, I need a question answered. If you know me really well you can not answer this because you, wait you'll get it wrong probably and only one answer per person. What is my favorite song? A) Fireflies by Owl City. B) Goodbye by Kristina De Barge. C) Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi. D) You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson or E) That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber. _

**Date**

"So when is Nico picking you up?" Percy asked as I but on my high heel sneakers, yes they have them. He looked like her really wanted to know. I opened my mouth to speak, but then Nico knocked on the door. I went to answer the door.

Nico was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and his usually sneakers. His black hair that was never brushed was brushed a little. I smiled at him. "Hi Percy." Nico said smiling. "Don't worry, I won't get her into trouble." I took his hand and shut the door.

"So," I asked. "What are we going to do?" I asked. We were in the full on New York. I love the city. The sounds never stops. "Nico look!" I yelled pointing to the _American Girl _store. Before I found out who I was, I always wanted one. Probably Samantha. I cried when I found out they wouldn't sell her anymore.

"To answer your question." Nico said. "We are going to a dance club." I looked at him confused. This was not the type of date that I had in plan. Last date, we shadow traveled to Michigan. Why, I do not know. It was fun to annoy people. This is not what he usually does.

"Did I hear you right?" I asked. "A dance club?" He looked at the alley stopped there. I looked there were some demigods there. "This is the dance club?" I asked. It had a sign that said _Delphi Dance Club_. A demigod dance club.

"Hey," Nico said kissing my neck. "There are no mortals." I looked at him and smiled. He took my hand and let me into the club.

I looked at the club it was decorated with all the symbols on the gods and goddesses. I smiled at Nico and gave him a little peck on the lips. I love this place. Just then, _Shut up and Kiss Me _by Orianthi came on. I smiled at Nico and pulled him onto the dance floor.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_  
_On paper we're a disaster_  
_And I'm driving you crazy_  
_It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back_  
_Two opposites so alike that_  
_Everyday's a roller coaster_  
_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

I started to sing along

_"This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up!_  
_So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_  
_I tell you how much I'm in love_  
_I'm laughing and you get mad_  
_It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it_  
_You like your world with me in it_  
_Like a record, it's broken_  
_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_  
_The riffs on my guitar_  
_The way we fight, we make up fast_  
_Oooooh yeah …_

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!_

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you (you) can (can) handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But your just so freakin' full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me"_

As the song ended I heard people applauded. I looked around and everyone was looking at me. I did the only thing to keep my face from burning. I kissed Nico.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I heard from the same Aphrodite girl. She walked up and it was Belinda.

"Oh the gods!" I screamed and gave her a hug. "How've you been?" I asked.

"Good," she said. "I got the best boyfriend, Micheal Watson son of Erebos." I smiled for her. She had liked him a long time.

Just then, _Lips of An Angel _by Hinder started playing. Nico pulled me into the slow dace. Even though there were a billion other people. It had seem it was just us.


	16. Oh Joy! Titans In Camp!

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to try something. Type, help my friend with her fanfic and listen to music! This shall be interesting! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or PJO, I would like Nico and Speedy for myself. There are just so hot! Okay, on with the story!_

**16. Oh Joy! Titans in the Camp!**

"Haley." Chiron said as I took my seat beside Thalia. I looked over to were Lyddilyawas standing. I looked at her and she waved at me. I hadn't talked to her, she had made friends. Meg daughter of Nyx. Nathan, Bridgette, daughter of Erebos, Victoria daughter of Hermes, Carel son of Hephaestus, and Zoie daughter of Demeter. I'm just glad she made friends her age here.

"What Chiron?" I asked getting up out of my seat. Did he figure out I turned Travis's hair blue? Or worse, I was getting sent to Olympus for some unknown reason. I caught up with Lyddilya as we walked to the big house. I got up on the porch and saw a figures inside. I shrugged as I walked on, when I got to the big house I saw who it was all of the Teen Titans.

"Robin!" I yelled he looked at me. I smiled at him, as he gave me a hug. After being here for about two weeks, it was so good to see him. I held on a little tighter in case he would go poof. I love that word poof. Poof, of subject.

"You have no idea of how much I missed you." He said squeezing me as I looked up at him. I smiled and he smiled at him. If he did go poof, I would scream. Let's just say, if it wasn't for ambrosia and nectar Connor wouldn't have any hearing in his ear. Good times, good times.

"Yo!" I heard Cyborg yell. "What about us?" I walked over there I saw Jinx looking over Lyddilya as she was telling everything about camp. Probably even about me dying Travis's hair blue. I rolled my eyes as Cyborg and Beast Boy gave me a hug. Then, Starfire gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Star." I said gasping. "You're crushing me." She pulled away blushing. I smiled at her, just by being best friends with Belendia I could tell there was something about her more happier. I smiled, I'll have to ask her about it later with Belinda.

"I am the most sorry." She said. It took twenty times to tell her that I was okay. Well, I was and I didn't want her to feel bad. She was my friend. My, shopping obsessed, nail painting, alien, non earth custom friend. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey," Clarisse said coming in. I rolled my eyes. "Are we going to spar or what?" I walked with her as I monitions them to come on. Lyddilya followed with her hair clip in her hand so she could turn it into a sword. I smiled. She loved her sword. Nico told me she polished it every night. It was nice for her dad to get that for her. I smiled remembering when I got my sword. Happy times, happy times. That was the first day I met Nico. Then, I didn't know that I would be dating him.

"So," I said when we were out of ear-shot of the Titans. "You going to fight Nathan today." She nodded blushing. "Better not let the the Aphrodite cabin know your crush on him. Just for the warning." I looked at her liked I really meant it.

"Why not?" She asked. Looking down at her feet. She had took on the "Child of Hades" outfit thing down. She was wearing a white T-shirt, red tiger print skirt and fishnet leggings. With her black converse. I smiled as I thought of what people at school with think, a light color wearing girl suddlenys turns into "goth."

"They will change what you wear." I said as Lyddilya gulped. "Trust me." I ran to the arena. I love to run, like I love to swim. Okay, I love to swim a little more don't judge me. I don't like people judging me. I saw Jess and Mark making-out in front of the Nyx cabin. I rolled my eyes again. Finally, they get together. No wonder I haven't seen them around.

"Ready?" Clarrise asked me. I nodded as she ran at me. I easily dodged it. In the corner of my eye I saw Robin with wide eyes. I moved my sword a little bit making it come at an angle I bent down as she swung her sword at me. By this time everyone was watching. "I bet ten drachmas on Haley." I heard someone say. I jumped up and our swords clashed. I moved my sword about twenty-five degrees clockwise and her sword flew out of her hands toward the stands.

"Never sit there people."Chiron said as I walked off and went to the stands. "Especially when Haley is fighting." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Clarisse's spear and tossed it to her. She caught it by the handle I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot. Nico says I look attractive doing it.

"How did you?" Robin said. He looked at me like I had changed way to much from that sweet little innocent girl to someone that could kill if shed had to. Okay, I almost killed Pennie from Apollo. Tip, do not diss Nico. That will get you hurt. Sorry, Pennie.

"I changed. That's what happens when you find out and your brother is the best fighter at camp. Also, led us in the second Titan war." I said as Lyddilya got up in frontwith Nathan. I sighed remembering my first kiss with Nico we had kept are relationship a secret until that day. I flipped his sword and I put mine to his neck singling that I won. Then, as I pulled it away he kissed me.

"What'd I miss." Belinda said walking up and sitting beside me. Today she had on a yellow T-shirt that looked like it had a blue striped tank top over it, black skinny jeans, and pink converse. I could tell how she dressed she was going to train today. She was the only one that would fight. Not even the boys would.

"Nothing much." I looked and saw B.B. give Raven a peck on the cheek. I smiled at poked Belinda in the side she gave me her 'What the Hades' look. I pointed over to her. She giggled. Robin looked at her and shrugged. Probably thinking Adhd. Which is normal to her.

I looked out and saw Rachel running to me with green mist in her mouth. Another prophcey, can't we have a normal time here without any. I guess not. Yay! Not.

_Author's Note: Okay, Tada! A quest will be giving soon! YAY! Okay, I need your opion on something. Where should Slade put them at hostage. A) Jump City B) New York C) A small town or D) L.A. _

_REVIEW!_


	17. A Titan Gets Claimed

_Author's Note: Okay, for this story I had it to were you could vote and comment in your answers. This one I needed help deciding. Okay, I shall put up what you all voted! For small town there is seven for a small town, two for L.A., one for Jump City, and none for New York. Okay, that is it for the poll. I aslo got a poll for one of my stories "Someone". I wan you to review that. Please, and thank you. _

**17. Turns Out One Of The Titans Were A Demigod. **

"Rachel," I said as she ran over to us. Lyddliya and Nathan had stopped fighting and stared at her in schock.

"_Five of the Big 3 shall be gone_

_ But when a mistake comes the quest will be drawn_

_ Travels and trust will come though_

_ To find what is lost and have it come in_

_ When all else fails Titans and heroes must prevail" _Rachel stated and passed out. Cyborg offered to carry her somewhere, but then Rachel sat up.

"Still, trying to get use to the oracle thing?" I asked Rachel as she flipped me off. I just simply smiled.

"No reason to tourture her." Jess said running behind Mark.

"Yeah," Mark said. "We need a sign. Do not tourute Oracle."

"Come on guys, she was just having some fun." Belinda said as I smirked. I saw Lyddilya get up on a the stands.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as Jinx glared at us.

"Yeah," Nico said. "We all have a quest."

"Chiron, you have anything about it?" Nathan asked Chiron.

"Well, _Five from the Big 3 shall be gone_ dosen't sound so good. It can mean, you die or get kidnapped."

"Hopefully, it's like my dream and we get kidnaped. I said.

"Just don't worry about it." Chrion said.

"Yeah." Belendia stated as Hazel came in. She smiled at us and waved. I smiled and waved really friendly.

"Who is that girl?" Starfire asked as I turned away from her.

"Hazel, the wanna-be Aphoridite girl. Demeter's daughter." I said as she nodded.

"What do you have agianst each other?" Robin asked.

"She stole her sword." Belendia said.

"What's so bad about that?" Raven asked.

"Hey, Mark. Why don't you tell them when you stole my sword." I said as I sat down beside Nico.

"She took Percy's, and kept waking me with the hilt till I gave it back." Mark said as Robin shot a glance at me. I smiled as the counch shell blew sigingling dinner.

"TO DINNER!" Belinda and I yelled at the same time as we ran to the pavillion.

"It's Tuesday, they always do that on Tuesdays." Nico said.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"PIZZA NIGHT!" We yelled still running.

"Okay," Cyborg said. "This has to be the best pizza ever!" We nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Chiron said as the talking and laughing died down. "We have some guest. Please welcome; Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Jinx!" They stood up as they stood up. I smiled and clapped with the rest of them. Then, it happened. I saw it. The skelton above Jinx head.

"Chiron." I said as he walked over to me.

"What child?" He asked as I pointed to Jinx's head.

"Jinx got claimed." I said as Chiron smiled at me.

"Also," Chiron said. "Welcome Jinx daughter of Hades." The hall busted with appulase. I smiled and clapped. Jinx looked like she was amazed.

_Author's Note: Okay, yay! I have updated. I have about seven to seventeen chapters till I finsh. Also, I am working on two other stories so I might be a little late on things. Also, I have a fourum for Percy Jackson Role Play. Pm me if you want to be in it. I have an Annabeth. We have two Ocs. So, if you want to be a chacter. Pm me and say. _


	18. The Mistake Is Made

_Author's Note: Last updat till I go to band camp! Sorry, I'll be gone for a week! I can't wait. I get to march for a whole week. I'm also away from the computer. Okay, I'm getting bored typing the Author's Note. So... Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series... even though I would take Speedy and Nico for myself._

**18. The Mistake is Made**

Hazel's Point of View

"Verry good." Slade told me as I walked up to him. I made sure Argus was somewhere else at the time of the escape. I even missed dinner for this.

"You're welcome." I said as I walked out of the room. I ran into Gizmo.

"Watch were you're going." He said, I rolled my eyes. I waved my hand a him a roses came and tangled him.

"Next time," I said walking up to him. "You watch wear you are going." He nodded a little scared and I smiled at him. "Where's Kyd Wykkyd?" I snapped at him.

"I don't know." He said as I smiled and ran to my room.

"Hey." I heard as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Kyd!" I screamed whispered as I turned around. I smiled at him.

"So when do we go?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"When Slade tells us to." I replied as he brought his lips to mine. I kissed back. We heard someone coming I pulled my lips off of his as See-More came into the room. "Is this annoy Hazel day." I yelled plopping on my bed.

"Sorry." See-More said, "Did I just see you to kissing?" Kyd nodded as I flipped him off. "Hey!"

"What do you have agianst Haley anyways?" Kyd asked as I rolled my eyes.

"She stole Nico from me." I said as I pulled Kyd on the bed beside. I smiled at him as he looked at me werid. "I aslo hate her." I said as Slade came in.

"Yes?" I asked getting off my bed really quickly.

"It is time." He said as Kyd teleported us to Camp.

"We can't get in!" He said as he tried to get in the borders.

I sighed. "I Hazel Madison Natson, daughter of Demeter let Seymour and Kyd Wykkyd into Camp Half-Blood." They smiled as we went to the Zesus cabin.

I gave the quiet symbol as I steped into the cabin I sas Thaila. "Daughter of Zeus." I said as See-More picked her up and put her on his shoulder. I looked and also saw Beast Boy in here. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the caibin. Next, was the Posideon.

"Hello." I said to Haley as Kyd grabbed her and See-More grabbed Percy. Then, we were off to the Hades cabin. I grabbed Nico and Lyddilya as I looked. Of, course. Put Jinx in the Hades cabin I rolled my eyes and walked outside and Kyd telported us back.

_Author's Note: Short, I know. I'm tired. Okay, I shall leave you off till I get back from band camp! Weeee! I'm hyper. Okay. BYE, REVIEW!_


	19. Jinx's Quest

_Author's Note: Yay! I'm back from band camp! Lol, I'm hyper can't you tell? Well, I'm watching one of my favorite movie Practical Magic. It's really good. Okay, I was at band camp the past week and I got to work on the chapters during free time. My feet hurt really bad. Okay, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or Teen Titans. I would like Speedy and Nico for myself though. _

**19. Jinx's Quest**

Jinx's Point of View

I opened my eyes to someone banging on my door. Why hasn't Nico or Lyddilya opened it yet? I sighed jumping off the top bunk hitting the floor with a _thud. _I opened the door and saw Chiron. "What is it?" I asked starring at him, my arms crossed.

"Halley, Lyddilya, Nico, Percy and Thalia." He said. "They are missing." My eyes went wide. How could my baby sister be missing. "Along with Hazel." I didn't give a d#mn about Hazel.

"What?" I managed to choke out. "Why didn't they also take me?"

"They must've thought you only slept there because of Lyddilya. Robin slept in the Poseidon cabin, and Beast Boy slept in the Zeus cabin." He replied as I sighed

"Let me get dressed, then we can sort this out." I said, trying to be calm. He nodded as I shut my door. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my camp T-shirt, and black converse. I quickly brushed my hair putting it in a pony tail and running to the big house.

When I got there I saw Robin sitting on the couch and Annabeth sitting with other people around a ping pong table . I saw that each cabin had it's own chair representing their parent. I looked at the pure black chair and sat on it as a lot of people looked at me, then shrugged as one girl came up to me.

"Hi!" She said smiling. She had light brown hair in a french braid and blue eyes. "I'm Barbra, daughter of Aphrodite." I smiled and waved as she skipped off.

"Okay for Minx's knowledge let's go around around saying our names." Mr. D. said. There was Katie Gardner form Demeter, Annabeth from Athena, Barbra Austin from Aphordite, and Madison Farez for Nyx. Then, there was Caster from Mr.D.'s, Clarisse La Rue from Ares, Conor and Travis Stoll form Hermes, Lee Fletcher from Apollo, and me from Hades.

"Since we have know introduced ourselves." Chrion said. "We now have more important stuff to attend to. Jinx's quest." I had to admit when he said that my stomach dropped. "Who are you taking to accompany you?"

"I'm taking." I said. "I'm taking Robin, Annabeth, Speedy, and Belinda."

"Who's Speedy?" Travis asked as I sighed from his stupidity.

"A member of Titan's East." Robin said as Conor nodded. First stop, Steel City to get Speedy.

_Author's Note: Yay! I finshed this chapter. Lol, okay I'm going to update other stories now! _


	20. Titans East, Mostly Speedy

_Author's Note: Yay! I'm heading for the beach, yes litterly heading for the beach while typing this. I'm in the backseat of my mom's car typing a fan fiction heading for the beach. I'm bored, don't judge me! Lol, enough of that I have just found out how many chapters left, this is the first chapter of the quest and there is seven chapters of the quest and a epilogue. So, it is almost finished and then I can work on my other stories! Also, I want all my readers to know I start school in two weeks! No! I won't be able to update that much because of marching band, starting my first year of high school, homework, and piano. Wow! I have a busy schedule. I will spend my Friday nights after games typing all night, maybe...Okay, enough of this very long author's note. Time for the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _

**20. Titans East, mostly Speedy. **

Third Person Point of View

Jinx looked at the tower, Robin beside her, Annabeth and Belinda behind her. How would she ask for help? "Oh, hey Speedy. We need you to come on a quest and you might die." No, that wouldn't help. Jinx sighed as she took her pink hair down from it's horns to a ponytail to match the two girls behind her. She bite her lip and walked up to the tower.

Speedy saw Jinx, Robin, and two girls he didn't know look at the tower. He shook his head at them as Aqualad walked up to him. "What are you looking at?" The Altatian asked the red head wonder. Speedy tilted his head to point and the group.

"I'm wondering what they want." Speedy replied as Jinx took down her hair putting it up again in a pony, the same style of the two mysterious girls. Aqualad shrugged his shoudler as they both saw Jinx walking up to the tower at a slow pace. Speedy walked to the door and opened it as they arrived. They blond exactly behind Robin raised a eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. She glared at him and flipped him off, causing the other blond to laugh.

"Hey Speedy." Jinx said a bit nervous as the two blonds walked up taking a spot each beside the pink haired girl. Speedy took in the girl's appearance more. The one girl that had flipped him off had her pale blond hair in a pony-tail and had crystal blue eyes, she was wearing designer jeans, a orange T-shirt under a white jacket, sneakers. She also had her nails painted a pale rose color and had a pink bract. The second girl had honey blond hair in princess curls and stormy gray eyes. She had on a old pair of jeans, and the same T-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hey." Speedy said as he monitoned the group upstairs to the common room. As the group walked to the room, Speedy noticed that they were quiet like they were going to ask him to die. Speedy shook his head as they walked in.

It looked like a normal day at the tower for the Titans. Aqualad was in the pool as his girlfriend, Miranda, was sitting at the edge. Bumble Bee was sitting on the couch watching Mas and Menos fight over a video game. Speedy shook his head as Robin coughed getting everyone attention.

"Hey everyone." Jinx said as the gray-eyed girl started at the brunette.

"What brings you two here?" Miranda said to the blonds. "Annabeth and Belinda."

"Miranda?" Annabeth asked as the girl nodded, her forest green eyes locked onto Annabeh's gray ones. "W-we thought you were dead?" Annabeth whisper as Miranda shrugged her shoulders.

"I went missing, Hade's son couldn't even find me." Miranda said as she got up and hugged Annabeth and Belinda. "Hazel is behind all of this." Miranda let go as Aqualad stared at her.

"I'm the daughter of Demeter, and I know why you are all here." Miranda said giving a quick glance towards Speedy and Jinx nodded.

"Speedy," Belinda said looking at Jinx. She nodded for the daughter of Aphrodite to continue. "We need you for a quest. Slade has kidnapped, all the children of the big three. Except, Jinx."

Speedy looked in shock at what the blue eyed girl said to him. They needed his help. Speedy nodded as Miranda spoke up. "Hey, it's my sister who helped, I'm coming." Speedy looked at the girl. "We might have to kill her, so I'm using my sword." Miranda took a rose hair clip and touched one of the petals. The hairclip expanded into a six foot long sword, with a rose color handle.

"Okay." Jinx said. "The quest starts now."

_Author's note: Okay! Now, it is almost finshed and for the record I will NOT have a sequel. You have read, now review...or else. Jk! _


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM DISCONTINUING ROBIN AND HALLEY! NO QUESTIONS ASKED OR ANYTHING!**_


	22. Adoption

Well, after a lot of hateful review about discontinuing this story. I am going to do one thing, I AM PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION! I have thought long and hard about this decision.

If you do adopt, please edit what you think needs editing on and post every chapter, except for the author's notes.

You may PM for this.

I will announce who the new owner of the story is July 1st, so it gives me plenty of time to pick the right person.

Now to take the time, I want to put the comments that make me laugh. I won't say who wrote them. Lol, you must look that up yourself.

Chapter 2

*thinks* uhhh. . .oh,try checking behind or in the couch somewhere XD that's where i pretty much always find my MP3 player XD ha ha ha!

Dont eat me i dont taste good

Chapter 6

Please write more, more, more, i'm going to keep on echoing more, until you write. More

Chapter 7

That's pretty good for coming up with it in band. Not that I know how you have time to think of anything else but the music. (I'm a trombone player in our band) Anyways, keep up the good work.

...MORE CRAZINESS! Why is Aphrodite there? SLADE'S LOCO! This is getting crazy. COOLNESS!

Chapter 12

Hey! I love it. Teen Titans, kind of random, but likeable :) It's a good story, but my question is, WHICH ONE AM I? So, good story and YOU PUT MRS. BARNETTE IN IT OH MY GOSH! Lol, sorry hyper and sleepy. :) C U in school 2morrow, u have me email so yeah. Lots of love! ~ Heather :)

Chapter 21 (The hates I laugh at)

You are cruel and evil for doing this


End file.
